


The Aftermath

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Gets Therapy, Derek Helps Stiles, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, Mentioned Aiden - Freeform, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Scott McCall, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Gets Therapy, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles is not okay, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, but he will be, derek looks after stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After everything that happened with the Nogitsune Stiles was not okay, despite what the pack wanted to believe. Derek finds Stiles alone in the preserve and comforts Stiles and offers Stiles something he hadn't felt in weeks, hope.*Chapter 2 now added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still suck at summaries. When I started writing this it was going to be something completely different, until I decided to go in a different direction with it and make it something else. That one’s going to be a lot longer and will be posted later. I couldn’t let this one go though so here it is.
> 
> Not beta read so any mistakes are my own. Also, may have forgotten some tags

Despite what he lets everyone believe, Stiles was not okay after everything that had happened with the Nogitsune. He knew it wasn't him that had hurt all those people, had hurt his friends, was responsible for the deaths of Allison and Aiden. _Allison_. One of his best friends. Scott's first love. He knew it wasn't his fault she was dead but some monster wearing his face. He still couldn't help but feel responsible, to think that maybe if he'd been stronger the Nogitsune wouldn't have possessed him, and his fiend would still be alive. Not to mention the way the Nogitsune treated his friends and his Dad. He could see everything it was doing but was helpless to stop it. 

Everyone had said they didn’t blame him for what happened, that it wasn’t his fault and they knew it, but sometimes he found that hard to believe. Especially when even now, weeks later, Scott still had trouble looking Stiles even the eye. In fact, he barely looked at Stiles at all unless he had to. After Allison’s funeral Scott had even avoided Stiles for a week, and sometimes still does now. His Dad still gave him worried looks, like he wondered if the person he was seeing was really his son or the monster that had possessed him. 

Even _Derek_ looked at Stiles like he was worried and that was probably what hurt more than anything. Stiles thought that if there was anyone that could understand what Stiles had been through it would be Derek. Then again, the Nogitsune had used Stiles’ body to hurt Derek. Maybe now that’s all Derek could see when he looked at Stiles, just another person that he trusted that had somehow hurt him in some way. 

Stiles rarely slept anymore since every time he closed his eyes he either saw the Nogitsune’s face or all the horrors the Nogitsune had done. Except in Stiles’ dreams it wasn’t the Nogitsune doing those things, it was him. He was hurting his friends and no matter how hard he tried to stop, his own body wouldn’t listen and he hurt the people he cared about over and over again. 

So, Stiles finally gave up on trying to sleep and worked on keeping himself awake with far too much caffeine and energy drinks than would probably be considered healthy. He looked like shit and he knew it but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Stiles was tired, physically sure, but mentally more than anything. He just needed a way to release all his pent-up emotions. 

Which is how he found himself deep the preserve in the middle of the night, all alone. He walked until he was sure he was far enough away that even his friends with their werewolf hearing wouldn’t hear him. And then he screamed. He screamed until his throat felt raw and he wasn’t sure he could scream anymore, each scream releasing all his anger and sadness that he had kept bottled up for weeks. Soon his screams turned into broken sobs, his head resting on a nearby tree, his hands clawing at it, not even noticing when his fingers started to bleed. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there like that when he heard a whine from behind him and then there was a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. 

Startled, Stiles looked up to see Derek looking down at him, his own face open and raw. Before Stiles could saying anything, Derek was wrapping his arms around Stiles’ back and hugging him. Surprised, Stiles remained still for a moment before he wrapped his own arms around Derek, hugging him back. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he’d had contact like this and that thought made him grip Derek harder, another choked sob escaping him. 

Derek runs his hands up and down Stiles’ back until one settled in his hair, while the other gripped his wrist. He ran his nose along Stiles’ neck, scenting him, before placing his lips next to Stiles’ ear and speaking softly, almost as if he thought speaking too loudly would startle him “It’s okay Stiles. I’ve got you. Let it all out.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything, his only response to grip the back of Derek’s shirt harder as he continues to cry into Derek’s chest. At some point, Derek carefully maneuvers them until they’re sitting, with Derek’s back against the tree and Stiles straddling him with his face in Derek’s neck. Under different circumstances Stiles would probably try and enjoy being in this position with Derek more, but as it is he can only continue to cry and grip Derek harder, almost as if he’s afraid Derek will disappear. His mind is begging Derek just to stay even though he knows everything that happened was his fault and Derek should have every reason to want to stay away from him.

Stiles doesn’t even realize he’s said anything until he feels Derek pause from where he was running a hand up and down Stiles back, before the hand in Stiles’ hair pulls gently until Stiles is looking at him. Stiles tries to avoid his gaze but Derek growls and grips Stiles hair a bit harder, not enough to hurt but enough to make Stiles understand Derek needs him to pay attention “Look at me, Stiles. _Stiles!_ ” Derek waits until Stiles meets his eyes before he continues “What happened with the Nogitsune was not your fault, okay? The fact that it chose to possess you does not say anything about _you_. You’re one of the strongest and bravest people I know and I don’t ever want you to doubt that.” When Stiles chokes out another sob, Derek moves his hands to Stiles’ cheeks, using his thumbs to brush Stiles’ tears away. When he speaks again, it’s much softer “I am not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Not as long as you need me.”

 _I’ll always need you_ Stiles thinks, but instead he looks at Derek with wide eyes and says “I didn’t think… I thought you were still afraid of me like everyone else.” Stiles says, his voice sounding small even to his own ears.

Derek tilts his head “Why would you think that I was afraid of you?”

“Because every time you look at me you look worried.”

Derek huffs a laugh “I’m not worried you’ll hurt _me_. I’m worried about _you_.”

“You were?”

“I _am_. You were possessed by an evil fox spirit only a few weeks ago, that used your body to hurt people. That won’t be something you can easily get over, no matter how badly the others wish it was.”

“They all seem to think I’m fine.” Stiles mutters, glaring at the tree.

“I don’t think any of them really believe that.” Derek says “This isn’t something any of them have ever seen before so they probably don’t know how to deal with it.”

“But you do?” Stiles asks

“Maybe not fox spirits, but I do know a little something about feeling guilty for things that weren’t directly my fault.”

“And how do you get past it?”

Derek sighs “I wish I could tell you it was easy. That one day you’ll wake up and be fine. That the nightmares will eventually stop. But I can’t. Sure, I could lie to you. But I’m pretty sure you want the truth, no matter how bad it is.”

Stiles nods “I do. If it… if it never really goes away how do you live with it?”

“You live. You don’t let it control you. You let people help you. That last one took me a while to feel like I even deserved.”

“But you eventually got there though?” Stiles asks. When Derek nods, Stiles sighs and looks down at where his hands are still resting on Derek’s chest. Yet another thing to evaluate later “I don’t… I’m not the best at asking for help. I’m more the helper than the helpee.”

Derek smiles, moving a hand to the back of Stiles’ neck to help steady him. He knows it has its desired effect when Stiles relaxes minutely. “I know that. You’ve helped me in more ways than I can say.” Stiles looks at Derek, face skeptical “It’s true, Stiles. You were the first person I felt like I could trust when I came back here. You’re still the person I trust most out of anybody here. I… I’m here if you ever need anyone. To listen, to vent to, just to sit with you. Whatever you need.”

“Because you feel obligated? Or want to return the favor?”

Derek shakes his head “Because I care about you.” 

There’s so much more meaning behind those words. Later on they’ll both need to evaluate the words and what they mean to the two of them. For now, Stiles just nods and gives Derek a small smile “Thanks Derek. I’ll probably take you up on that”

“Whenever you need, Stiles.”

Stiles runs a hand across the back of his neck his fingers brushing over Derek’s, suddenly nervous “How’s right now sound?”

“Now sounds perfect.” Derek moves their hands down between them, squeezing Stiles’ hand gently “Do you want to go somewhere a little more comfortable, maybe?” Stiles looks around, as if just realizing they’re still in the forest. He nods and starts to stand when his stomach grumbles. Derek laughs and pokes at his stomach “And maybe we’ll get you some food.”

“I can never turn down food.” Stiles offers Derek his first real grin in weeks, before he stands up, offering Derek a hand up even though he knows Derek would have no issues standing on his own. Derek accepts, keeping hold of Stiles’ hand once he’s standing. Whether Derek needs the contact or he thinks Stiles does, Stiles doesn’t know. Maybe they both do. 

As they’re walking back towards where Stiles had parked his jeep, Stiles turns to look at Derek “You know I trust you too, right?” 

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand again and offers him a small smile “I know.”

As they eat, Stiles tells Derek about everything that’s been bothering him. About the nightmares, how Scott has basically been avoiding him and even when they’re together he won’t quite look at Stiles, how his Dad sometimes looks at him like he’s worried it’s not him, how sometimes _he’s_ worried he’s not himself. Derek just listens and offers his input when Stiles asks for it. 

“You can call me anytime Stiles, no matter how late it is.” Derek tells him, after Stiles tells him about the last nightmare he had when he’d accidentally fallen asleep. When Stiles tells Derek how he hasn’t been sleeping and instead has been relying on caffeine and energy drinks to stay awake, Derek frowns. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, going over something in his head before speaking “You know, maybe it could help to have someone with you when you’re sleeping. That way if you have a nightmare you won’t wake up alone and they can help you come back to reality faster.”

“Are you offering?” Normally, Stiles would have said this in a cheeky way. Right now, he just sounds tired, if not a bit hopeful.

Derek shrugs “If you think it will help. I know I slept better when I had someone nearby that I felt safe with. Not that you feel safer with me than anyone else. It could be…”

“I feel safe with you Derek.” Stiles says, cutting off Derek’s rambling. Stiles is a bit surprised. It’s usually him than does the rambling. “And I would… I’d like to try. Sleeping with you there might help. It certainly couldn’t hurt to try.”

Derek just nods and goes back to his food, both of their eyes flickering to the others face throughout the rest of the meal. Stiles knows he has a lot of issues to work through before he is any resemblance of fine and he knows it won’t be easy. He also knows that he can’t rush it, that any step forward no matter how small it seems matters. He won’t be alone in this though. He knows he has Derek. And for the first time since the events with the Nogitsune Stiles feels a little bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try and do more with this but that seemed like a good place to end it (for now at least). Hopefully you like it. Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). Send me prompts and I'll do my best to fill them (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps Stiles with his nightmares. Stiles starts seeing a therapist. Lots of cuddles and talks are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I meant to write this like a month ago after I posted the first chapter. A couple people wanted to see Derek helping Stiles with his nightmares. And I wanted to do more with it but never got around to writing it until now. Oops.  
> Huge thanks to my friend and beta Kacie ([beautyinstarlight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight)) for reading through this for me! <3

The first night, Derek camps out in Stiles’ computer chair, keeping an eye on him in case he has a nightmare. Stiles doesn’t fall asleep for a while though, still too worried about the horrors he knows lurk behind his eyelids. After about an hour Derek sighs, getting up from the chair and moving to Stiles’ bed. He doesn’t think before crawling in behind him and pulling Stiles toward him until Stiles’ back is against his chest. Stiles remains tense for a moment before quickly relaxing. Derek runs soothing circles along Stiles’ stomach, speaking quietly into his ear. “Just try to sleep Stiles. I’m here. You’re safe.”

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I know I am.”

Stiles still remains on alert so Derek decides to try something else. He starts humming a song his Mom used to sing to him when he was young, while bringing his other hand up and running it through Stiles hair. Eventually Stiles’ breathing evens out and Derek looks down to see his eyes are closed, a small smile on his face. Derek settles in, resting his head on the back of Stiles’ neck. He tries to stay awake but eventually the safety and comfort he feels being here with Stiles eases him to sleep.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been but eventually he’s startled awake by a body jerking in his arms. He hears muffled moans and whines from nearby and is ready to jump up and fight whatever is causing them when he remembers where he is. His eyes fly open and he looks down to see Stiles thrashing in his hold, his face and neck are sweaty, tears streaming down his face. 

Derek turns Stiles over onto his back and then straddles him, one hand taking Stiles face in his hands, while the other goes to the side of his neck, and bringing their foreheads together. He speaks quickly and firmly, trying not to startle Stiles awake. “Stiles. Stiles hey. Come on, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes fly open, his breathing ragged as he jerks under Derek. Derek holds firms, gently running his fingers along Stiles’ neck. “Shhh Stiles. It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Stiles’ eyes dart around before settling on Derek’s. “Derek.” He breaths, voice quiet and ragged. “What…?”

“You had a nightmare.” Derek tells him. “I just...wanted to calm you down without startling you.”

Stiles nods, brushing their noses together when he does. He watches the movement with wide eyes, before his eyes dart up to meet Derek’s. Derek stares back at him, his eyes bright in the darkness. Stiles takes a deep breath, reaching up and squeezing the hand Derek had on his beck. “Thank you.”

Derek watches Stiles for a moment before rolling off Stiles and onto his side to where he’s facing him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stiles rolls over to where he’s facing Derek, their faces close but not quite touching. “No. I don’t. Not tonight.”

Derek nods, brushing his fingers along Stiles’ hand where it rests between them. His eyes track the movement before he looks up to see Stiles doing the same. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”

Stiles starts to shake his head, knowing that he’s usually never able to sleep after a nightmare. But he still feels tired and his mind isn’t as focused on what happened in his nightmare as it usually is. He nods instead, meeting Derek’s eyes. “I’ll try. You’re going to stay right?”

Derek nods, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you… do you think you could hold me again?” Stiles asks, voice hesitant.

Derek doesn’t respond at first, instead rolls onto his back before grabbing Stiles by his arm and pulling him closer. Stiles quickly gets with the program and maneuvers himself until his head is on Derek’s chest and his arm is slung across his stomach. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, the other on taking Stiles’ hand in his own. “You don’t have to ask Stiles.”

“I do though.” Stiles says, voice firm. “Consent is important. Especially when it comes to you. You’ve had… I don’t want to do anything that could make you uncomfortable.”

Derek has to fight the urge to bury his face in Stiles’ hair, suddenly overcome with emotion. With everything that’s going on with him Stiles is still worried about doing something that could make Derek uncomfortable. “You don’t have anything to worry about Stiles.” Derek says, his voice somehow coming out steady. “I’m telling you now you can cuddle me whenever you want.”

Derek looks down when he feels Stiles grinning against his chest. “Cuddle you whenever I want huh? You sure about that? Because I happen to love cuddles, and not just sleepy cuddles. Any day, any time cuddles. There could be cuddle attacks.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but can’t stop himself from smiling. “Cuddle attacks, huh? Whatever will I do?”

Stiles laughs suddenly and Derek feels his heart lighten at the sound alone. It’s been so long since Stiles has laughed like that, carefree and not forced. “There is no defense against cuddle attacks Der. You’ll just have to accept them.” Stiles says, the serious of his voice not matching the grin still on his face.

 _Der._ Stiles had called him Der. Stiles has given him nicknames before but not this one. This feels different. It feels like if he were to mention it Stiles might never use it again. So Derek doesn’t. “I think that’s something I can live with.” Derek says instead.

Stiles yawns, using their joined hands to pat Derek’s stomach. “I knew you were a secret cuddle monster.”

Derek hides his smile in Stiles hair. “Go to sleep Stiles.”

 

The next few nights go about the same as the first, Derek shows up at the Stilinski house around the time Stiles should be heading to bed, Stiles convinces Derek to sleep in the bed and not in the chair stating that he falls asleep faster with Derek close. Stiles still has nightmares, some worse than others, but he's usually able to fall back asleep with some gentle coaxing from Derek. Derek is surprised that Stiles has been able to fall back asleep and sleep through the rest of the night without having another nightmare.

When Derek brings it up, Stiles just shrugs. “It's different with you here. Before, when I'd wake up from a nightmare it was all I could think about. I'd still be picturing it whenever I closed my eyes. Having you here helps. You talk me down and get my mind on other things. I'm able to come back to reality faster. I feel safe with you.”

“Do you think it's helping?” Derek asks, curious. 

“I do. I might still be having nightmares but they're not… they haven't been as bad. You're helping a lot Derek. More than you know. I don't think I'd be able to sleep at all without you here.”

“I'm sure you would have figured something out.”

Stiles gives an incredulous laugh. “Really? You saw me Derek. I know I looked like shit. I was going days without sleeping. That wasn't _figuring it out_. I can't say if I look better but I feel better already.”

Derek nods, but he still looks unsure. “You do look more well rested.”

“Yeah thanks. Look Derek, the nightmares haven't stopped. But that's not on you. It's… I think we both know they might never stop completely.”

Derek stares for a moment before sitting down heavily on Stiles bed, his head ducked and hands clasped in front of him. “You're right. I wish I could tell you they stopped but I don't want to lie to you.” He looks over at Stiles, to see his eyes already on him. “It will get better through. They're not as frequent.”

“How long?” Stiles asks, voice quiet. 

Derek doesn't have to ask to know what Stiles is wanting to know. “Sometimes it can be months without them. That's usually the normal for me now.”

“How did you get there?”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, knowing he probably needs the contact. Derek knows he does. “I had to learn to forgive myself. To admit that what happened wasn't my fault. It wasn't easy. Laura helped a lot when I let her. It took me a long time to get to a place where I let her in. I didn't think I deserved her forgiveness or to forgive myself. She was stubborn.” Derek smiles a soft smile. “She knocked some sense into me. Told me if I wasn't going to talk to her, I should talk to someone else.”

“What? Like a supernatural therapist?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah. They exist if you know where to look. I took her advice. Talking to someone else helped me be more open with her. It's helped recently too.”

“So there's someone close?”

Derek looks down at Stiles, squeezing his arm. “There is. I've been meaning to bring it up. I wasn't sure if it was something you'd be interested in. Are you?”

Stiles shrugs, but Derek notices his shoulders lose a little bit of their tension. “If you can do it, I think I can manage. And it might help, after everything. Not that you don't...”

“I know, Stiles. Talking to someone who doesn't know your situation is different. I think it could be good for you.”

“Me too.”

“I'll set it up then.”

Stiles smiles up at him. “Thanks Der.”

Derek ducks his head, hiding a blush. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Stiles calling him Der.

 

Over the next month Derek notices a change in Stiles. It’s not immediate but he progressively starts looking more well rested and healthier. His skin is no longer drawn and tight, there aren’t as many bags under his eyes, he’s even starting to smile more. He still has nightmares but they’re less frequent, if they’re lucky Stiles only has a few a week, which means he’s sleeping more and not waking up in the middle of the night half as much. 

Stiles starts seeing the therapist Derek told him about 2 days after Derek mentioned it. As far as Derek knows Stiles hasn’t told anyone else what he’s doing yet, probably wanting to see if it actually helps before mentioning it to his Dad. Stiles calls Derek after his first session, his voice sounding broken and hoarse, asking Derek if he can come over. Derek’s barely agreed before he hears the sound of Stiles’ jeep pulling up in front of his loft. Derek has the door open and waiting for Stiles as soon as he reaches the landing. Stiles immediately throws himself into Derek’s arms and starts sobbing. Derek is shocked for a moment before he quickly puts his arms around Stiles and pulls him tightly against him.

“I take it your first session didn’t go well then?” Derek ask him.

Stiles shakes his head. “It went fine. It was just… hard. I hadn’t talked about some of it in a while so it just hurts. It brought all the feels to the surface again.”

Derek nods, burying his face in Stiles’ hair. “I know. The first session is always the hardest.”

“But it gets easier?”

“It does. It still hurts to talk about some things but once you get used to it it’s not as much of a shock. I found that it actually made it easier to talk about things I used to avoid talking about before because it hurt too much.” When Stiles is silent Derek sighs, running a hand gently along the back of his neck, before moving up and carding his fingers through his hair. “What you’ve been through… no one expects you to just get over. And anyone that does is an idiot. You’re strong, Stiles but you don’t always have to be. I know you feel like you do for your Dad because you don’t want him to see you’re hurting. That’s why I think this will be good for you. There are no expectations apart from you talking about the things you want to talk about.”

“I know. And I knew it would be hard. I just didn’t expect to feel so overwhelmed and I just needed… well this. And you said that I could call you anytime for anything. I’m sorry.”

“What on earth for? I’m glad you called me. I meant when I said you could call me for anything. I want to be here for you.”

“You have been big guy.” Stiles asks, pulling back slightly to look up at Derek. He’s not crying anymore, though his eyes are red from all the crying. “Why though?”

Derek’s brow furrows. “What do you mean why? Because I care about you. And I hate it that you’re hurting. Whatever I can do to ease that pain, however little, I’ll do it.”

“I know. And you’ve already done so much for me, more than anyone else.” Stiles says, pulling back and grimacing as he takes in the state of Derek’s shirt. “I was going to say we get something to eat because all the crying made me hungry but you might need to change your shirt. Sorry.”

Derek glances down to see his shirt rumbled and wet and shrugs. “It’s not exactly a shirt I go out in anyway.” Derek tells him, pointing to a hole at the bottom. “I’ll go change and we can get some food.”

 

Derek spends the night at the Stilinski house that night, wary about the fact that the Sheriff is downstairs watching TV since he has the night off. Stiles just rolls his eyes and tells him to calm down. “He’s used to you being here, dude. He’s not going to think anything about it. He’s probably just happy you used the front door this time. I think we’ve been lucky thus far that he hasn’t spent his nights off here and has gone to Lydia’s instead. Not that I want to think about that.”

Derek laughs at the look on Stiles’ face. “Your Dad does have a life Stiles.”

“Yeah I know. But I don’t need to know or think about the _details_ of it.”

An hour later there’s a knock on the door and the Sheriff peeks his head in, looking from Derek on the bed to Stiles in his computer chair. “I’m heading to bed. You two don’t stay up to late.”

Stiles sends him a salute. “Don’t worry, we won’t.”

“Uh huh.” is all the Sheriff says, clearly not believing Stiles.

Once the Sheriff leaves Stiles turns off his light and crawls into bed, immediately curling up around Derek. “I told you he wouldn’t care.”

“Because he probably expects me to leave. Not cuddle with his son.” Derek says.

It’s easy now, the way they fit together. Sometimes they spoon, Stiles happy to be the little spoon. Most of the time it’s like this. Derek on his back while Stiles sprawls half on top of them, their legs tangling together. Derek likes it because he can see Stiles’ face. He tries to tell himself it’s because he can easily see if Stiles is in any sign of distress, but another part of him likes the times when Stiles sleeps soundly and his face relaxes into calm contentment. 

Derek wakes up the next morning feeling immediately thirsty. He looks around to see if he brought any water up with him the night before before remembering he never had a chance to make it down to the kitchen. Sighing, Derek gently maneuvers himself out from under Stiles, smiling and stroking his hair when Stiles grumbles and pulls Derek’s pillow closer to him hugging it the same way he was Derek. 

Derek’s tired brain doesn’t think about checking the house for any signs of life as he makes his way down to the kitchen. It’s not until he rounds the corner and sees the Sheriff at the stove that Derek remembers he had the night off last night. Derek’s eyes widen and he immediately starts to back up.

“You can relax Derek.” The Sheriff tells him. “I’m not going to shoot you. If that was my plan I would have done it weeks ago the first time I saw you sleeping in my son’s bed.”

Derek’s eyes widen further, as they dart around the kitchen trying to figure out the fastest exit. “Stiles was having trouble sleeping.” He somehow manages to get out.

“I’m not mad at you for being here still, son.” The Sheriff tells him, flipping over the pancake he’s cooking. “If anything I’m glad. I know Stiles hasn’t been sleeping well. I’ve heard the screams. I’ve had to hold him through the nightmares. But I can’t always be here. Even when I am I’m not sure I’ve been much help. If you can help him then great. I know we both want what’s best for Stiles and that’s all I care to know right now about your relationship.”

“There isn’t…” Derek begins but immediately shuts his mouth when the Sheriff shoots him a look over his shoulder. “Yes sir.”

The Sheriff nods. “Good. Now these pancakes are about done so why don’t you run up and see if Stiles is awake yet? I know he’s probably tired but he needs to eat.”

Derek nods and turns to walk away, steps faltering slightly when the Sheriff’s voice reaches him on the stairs. “And you can call me John!”

Derek enters the room to see Stiles stretching on the bed, his hands above his head with his eyes half open. The covers have slipped almost completely off Stiles, exposing a strip of skin on his hip when Stiles stretches further with a wide yawn. Derek has to force himself to look away and focus on what he came up here for. “Your Dad said breakfast is almost ready. Are you hungry?”

Stiles nods, swinging his legs over onto the floor before he stills, his head swinging back over in Derek’s direction, shock clear on his face. “You talked to my Dad?”

Derek nods. “He was in the kitchen making breakfast when I went to get some water.”

“And he was okay with you still being here?”

“Seemed like it.” Derek tells him, grabbing Stiles’ arm and pulling him to his feet. “He just wants what’s best for you Stiles.”

“And he thinks...that’s you?” Stiles asks, his tired brain still trying to wrap his head around Derek and his Dad talking in his kitchen. He figured his Dad would be okay with Derek but the two of them talking over breakfast is something new. 

Derek shrugs. “He wants you happy and healthy. He said as long as we both want what’s best for you that’s all he cares to know right now.”

Stiles groans, putting his face in his hands. “Oh god. He totally thinks we’re dating, doesn’t he?”

Derek laughs. “Maybe. I tried to help him we weren’t but he didn’t seem to want to hear it.”

Stiles shakes his head. “That man.”

“Come on. Your Dad’s made eggs and pancakes.”

“No bacon?”

“He seemed to think you wouldn’t like him making bacon.” Derek says with a smile.

“For him.” Stiles grumbles. “I _love_ bacon.”

“You should also know that your Dad found out weeks ago that I’d been staying over.” Derek tells him when they reach the landing.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asks. “He knew this whole time and didn’t say anything? I swear. I deserve that bacon.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ shoulder as he walks past him to head downstairs. “I’ll make you bacon tomorrow.”

“You’re amazing Derek Hale. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Not in a relationship my ass. They’re totally smitten.” Derek hears the Sheriff mutter and looks down to see the man standing at the foot of the stairs watching the two of them with an amused look on his face. When Derek blushes the man grins wider, shaking his head. “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“Is he saying something to you?” Stiles asks, gripping Derek’s arm to stop him from leaving. “Because if he’s threatening you…”

“He not threatening me, Stiles.” Derek says, tempted to pry Stiles’ hand off his arm and flee. “It’s nothing.”

“If it’s nothing, why are you blushing?” Stiles asks. “Wait, hang on! Why _are_ you blushing?”

“I’m not. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let’s go eat.”

Derek quickly removes Stiles’ hand and retreats down the stairs and into the kitchen, leaving a confused Stiles behind. Stiles recovers quickly of course and runs after Derek into the kitchen. “You can’t escape that easily Derek Hale. I want to know what he said to you.” When Derek doesn’t say anything Stiles rounds on his Dad, pointing a finger at the man. “ _You!_ What did you say that made Derek start blushing like that?”

The grin is back on the Sheriff’s face instantly. “I believe my words were ‘not in a relationship my ass.’ and that you’re both obviously smitten with each other. Why Derek’s blushing, well…”

The man shrugs and turns back to the eggs he’s making now, a proud smile on his face. Stiles stands there gaping for a moment before he rounds on Derek. “Why would that… does it bother you?”

“What? No! Of course it doesn’t bother me. It…” Derek stops himself. He knows what he feels for Stiles. He just isn’t sure right now is the best time to have this conversation.

Stiles clearly agrees because he sighs before taking Derek by the arm and dragging him into the living room. “ _It_ what, Derek?”

“We shouldn’t be talking about this right now Stiles.”

“Why? Why the hell not? I know I’m still… I still have a ways to go but I’m getting better Derek. I don’t need you to hold back because you think I’m too fragile for a relationship.”

Derek walks closer to Stiles, stopping right in front of him. “That’s not what I meant. I meant not with your Dad in the other room about to call us in for breakfast again. But since you obviously want to do this now, fine. I do _not_ think you’re fragile. I’ve already told you how strong I think you are. We both have our issues, clearly. But we… we fit. You’ve been through a lot though and I don’t want to push you for something you might not be ready for.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that for myself?” Stiles asks, bringing his hand up to rest on Derek’s neck. “I fell in love with you a long time ago. That’s not something that’s going to change, no matter what bullshit we’re dealing with. We need some good in our lives, Der. I think _we_ could be good.”

Derek takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against Stiles’. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Derek nods, giving Stiles a small smile. “Yeah. I love you too Stiles, and I'm willing to give this a shot if you are.”

“You're damn right I am.” Stiles says before leaning in to kiss Derek, just a soft brush of lips, like a promise. 

“Breakfast is ready!” The Sheriff calls from the kitchen, peering around the corner with a smile. “You two good?”

Derek looks at the man in front of him, taking in Stiles’ wide hopeful eyes. He smiles when Stiles laces their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze. Stiles’ smile widens when Derek speaks. “Yeah we're good.”

Derek knows they have more to talk about and that they will face some bumps along the way but he knows they'll get past them. Whatever happens they will work through it together. That's just what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/). I'm taking prompts which I am going to try and write as quick as I can when I'm not studying and writing care plans. (:


End file.
